


We were Fated to Marry

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong tetap meyakini bahwa tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, baik perjumpaan maupun perpisahan, pasti adalah takdir yang telah digariskan oleh tuhan, termasuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho beberapa tahun silam. Kini ia adalah seorang istri dari Yunho dan ibu bagi anak-anak mereka, dan ia mensyukuri semua itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were Fated to Marry

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of By the Irony of Fate
> 
> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction

Jung Jaejoong mengaduk sup daging sapi yang menjadi menu sarapan keluarganya hari ini. Melihat kuahnya yang mulai mendidih, ia mengecilkan api kompornya sembari menyiapkan wadah untuk _kimchi_ yang kemudian ia taruh di atas meja makan di mana dua putranya menanti dengan penuh antusias. Bahkan putra pertamanya, Jung Changmin, yang berusia enam tahunan sudah memegang sumpit dan sendoknya yang bergagang panjang.

“ _Omma_ , cucu~” pinta putra keduanya, Jung Hyunchul, yang berwajah cantik seperti dirinya. Bayinya yang berusia tiga tahunan itu mengerucutkan bibir karena ia terlupa belum menyiapkan susu.

“ _Aigoo_ ,” gumamnya pelan seraya menunjukkan senyum, kemudian kembali ke meja dapur guna membuatkan susu untuk mereka, sekaligus mengangkat supnya.

Usai membuat dua gelas susu, ia langsung mematikan kompor dan hendak membawa panci supnya ke meja makan, namun didahului oleh sepasang tangan lain. Ia tersenyum manis sembari mengelus perutnya yang besar, sementara sebelah tangannya menopang pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Ia lantas menduduki kursinya di meja makan karena suaminya, Jung Yunho, yang sudah rapi bersedia meneruskan pekerjaannya yang belum beres.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah ini Yunho dan Changmin akan meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja dan sekolah, sedangkan Jaejoong akan  tetap di rumah bersama Hyunchul. Ia dilarang Yunho bekerja di kafenya setiap kali kandungannya sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan, apalagi ia dijadwalkan akan melahirkan pada minggu ini.

“ _Boo_ , mulai malam ini _Eomma_ akan menginap di sini,” kata Yunho yang berjalan menuju pintu depan bersama Changmin, serta Jaejoong dan putra keduanya yang mengantarkan mereka sampai teras seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pemberitahuan suaminya. Ibu mertuanya memang selalu ingin mendampinginya ketika persalinannya sudah dekat. Malahan Yunho pun enggan meninggalkannya sejak satu bulan menjelang persalinan pertamanya dulu. Kalau sekarang Yunho sudah tampak lebih tenang menghadapi kehamilan sampai menjelang persalinannya. Bagaimanapun, sebagai pengacara, Yunho memiliki klien yang harus dilayani.

“ _Ne_ , aku senang kalau _Eommonim_ ke sini. Aku jadi punya teman ngobrol sambil mengawasi Karam.”

Yunho turut tersenyum seraya merapikan poni miring Jaejoong yang hampir menutupi sebelah mata.

“Karam- _ah_ , jaga _Eomma_ dan dede baru, _ne_ …,” pesan Changmin—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—pada si adik yang terus menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Balita bernama Jung Hyunchul yang akrab dipanggil Karam itu hanya mengangguk lucu, namun senyumnya mengembang saat sang kakak mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

“ _Appa_ berangkat, _ne_ …,” pamit Yunho sembari mengecupi wajah Karam. Perhatiannya lantas terenggut oleh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengeluh pelan dengan wajah mengernyit sakit. “ _Boo_ , _gwaenchana_?”

Jaejoong mengangguk disertai senyum menenangkan. Telapak tangannya yang tidak digenggam Karam mengelus perutnya secara memutar.

“Hanya saja dia menendang sangat kuat barusan.”

“ _Aigoo_ … sepertinya dia iri. Atau mungkin tidak sabar dicium _Appa_ , _eoh_?” Yunho segera mencium perut besar Jaejoong sebelum memberikan kecupan sayang di kening sang istri yang akan melahirkan anak ketiga untuknya tersebut.

Jaejoong dan Karam melambaikan tangan ketika mobil yang dikendarai Yunho mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

“Taeminie~!” seru Karam riang saat melihat anak sebayanya yang merupakan sepupunya itu melajukan sepeda roda tiganya mendekat.

“ _Annyeong_ , Kalam- _ah_ , Jae _Jumma_ cama dede bayi yang belum lahil~!”

“ _Annyeong_ …,” balas Jaejoong lembut dibarengi senyum.

Karam kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya kepada Jaejoong agar diizinkan bersepeda bersama Taemin di halaman rumah mereka. Jaejoong mengangguk, dan Karam langsung mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Sementara Jaejoong mengawasi putra dan keponakannya itu dengan duduk-duduk di kursi teras.

Jaejoong senang melihat dua bocah yang bersepeda santai mengelilingi halaman sambil bersenda gurau itu. Memang, tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia selain bersama keluarganya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dan menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Ia tersenyum sendiri manakala teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho, di saat ia yang biasanya begitu cuek berubah menjadi sosok yang terlalu percaya diri. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau ia dan Yunho belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, apalagi saling mengenal. Ia hanya merasa akrab dengan wajah Yunho, namun bukan berarti ia mengenal _namja_ itu.

Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Justru sebaliknya. Mungkin ia akan menyesal jika waktu itu ia menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani mengemukakan rasa penasarannya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Yunho.

Lantas ia menganggap bahwa Yunho memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Hari itu Yunho menggunakan jasa bus lantaran mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan. Namun untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Yunho mengaku sengaja naik bus lagi agar bisa bertemu dengannya yang saat itu mendapat julukan sebagai nona sok kenal dan sok dekat. Ternyata Yunho langsung terpikat olehnya yang saat itu malah bertingkah konyol. Sungguh ia merasa begitu disayangi ketika Yunho mengungkapkan semua itu.

Pernah dulu ia yang merupakan seorang yatim piatu merasa kurang pantas menjadi menantu dari keluarga Jung. Ayah Yunho adalah seorang jaksa tinggi di distrik yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Keluarga Jung juga memiliki firma hukum yang sekarang dikelola oleh Yunho. Suaminya itu pun merupakan seorang advokat—penasihat hukum suatu perusahaan elektronik di distrik Seocho.

Yunho juga pernah cerita bahwa semasih menempuh pendidikan di Korea University, _namja_ itu merupakan seorang atlet _ice hockey_. Sudah semestinya ia merasa bangga bisa menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Ia lalu mengelus perut besarnya yang menunjukkan kehadiran calon anak ketiganya dengan Yunho. Seperti mengerti kalau ia sedang memikirkan sang _appa_ , bayinya memberikan respons dengan tendangan pelan. Ia belum mengetahui jenis kelamin anak ketiganya lantaran sengaja tidak menanyakannya kepada dokter kandungannya setiap dilakukan kontrol USG, walaupun ia sangat penasaran. Ia ingin kelahiran bayi ketiganya memberikan kejutan bagi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Namun ia berharap anak ketiganya adalah perempuan, seperti yang diidamkan Yunho sejak awal pernikahan. Bahkan Yunho sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak perempuan sebelum mereka memutuskan menikah.

 

* * *

 

Jaejoong gelisah dalam tidurnya. Perutnya mulas dan ia terbangun karenanya. Sepertinya sudah mulai kontraksi awal persalinannya. Namun ia berusaha tetap bersikap tenang. Ini adalah kali ketiganya menghadapi persalinan, seharusnya ia bisa melaluinya dengan lancar seperti kelahiran kedua putranya. Pelan-pelan ia mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring miring menjadi duduk, berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak menggangu tidur lelap suaminya. Yunho tampak begitu lelah, ia tidak ingin mengganggu _namja_ itu jika yang dialaminya bukan kontraksi aktif.

Setelah menyamankan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, ia meminum air mineral di meja nakas yang sebelum tidur disiapkan oleh Yunho untuknya. Namun kontraksi itu tetap ada, justru lebih kuat dan lebih panjang. Agaknya ia memang mulai mengalami kontraksi awal persalinan, dan lazimnya itu bisa berlangsung berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari sebelum ia memasuki fase kontraksi aktif. Karena anggapan itu, dan sesuai pengalamannya, ia mengira bahwa kini belum waktunya ia meminta Yunho mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Ia membetulkan posisi bantalnya untuk lebih menyamankan posisi bersandarnya, kemudian kembali meluruskan kakinya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terus mengatur napas—dengan menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut.

Tetapi kontraksi yang dirasakannya malah jauh lebih kuat, lebih lama dan teratur. Bahkan jarak antara kontraksi pun lebih dekat. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa kelahiran anak kedua dan seterusnya, proses pembukaannya akan lebih cepat dibandingkan yang pertama.

“ _Bear_ …,” panggilnya lemah karena menahan nyeri yang begitu hebat. Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi wajahnya, dan ia terus mengatur napasnya agar tetap stabil.

“ _Boo_ …?”

Yunho baru terbangun setelah Jaejoong mengguncang bahunya pelan. Sadar akan keadaan, ia lekas bangkit dan mengganti lampu tidur dengan penerangan di langit-langit kamar.

“Sudah waktunya, _eoh_? Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang.”

“Jangan panik, _Bear_ …,” ucap Jaejoong menenangkan lantaran tidak tega melihat Yunho yang tampak begitu bingung, juga berantakan.

“Oke, oke, tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan—”

Jaejoong malah terkekeh geli karena tingkah konyol Yunho yang tak jauh beda dengan ketika ia menghadapi dua persalinan sebelumnya. Saat ini Yunho lebih terlihat seperti memberikan instruksi kepada diri sendiri, lantaran ia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi agar pasokan oksigen untuk bayinya juga lancar.

 

* * *

 

Sudah dini hari saat Yunho merelakan tangannya diremas kuat oleh Jaejoong sejak dokter memberikan arahan untuk mendorong bayinya. _Namja_ itu masih berbalut piama hijau _tosca_ karena tidak terpikir untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas. Pun rambutnya tampak berantakan khas bangun tidur.

“Yunho … Yunho….” Jaejoong terus menggumamkan nama suaminya di setiap helaan napasnya yang terengah, bagaikan mantra yang akan memperingan proses persalinannya, “Nghh—Yuuun~!”

Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang, juga membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat di telinga _yeoja_ terkasihnya itu. Bukannya tenang, Jaejoong malah brutal dan meraih kepalanya. Ia lantas mengerang tertahan merasakan jambakan Jaejoong di rambutnya. Namun ia harus rela menjadi pelampiasan atas rasa sakit yang melanda Jaejoong. Tentu pening yang dirasakannya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia hanya berharap tidak akan mengalami kebotakan dini setelah ini.

“Yun—YUNHOOO!”

Dan pekikan itu diikuti suara tangisan bayi yang menghadirkan suasana haru di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi pasangan suami istri itu tidak bisa membendung tangis mereka saat menyentuh bayi mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

“ _Bear_ … _mian_ ….”

“Eh? _Wae_?”

“Karena aku belum bisa memberikan anak perempuan untukmu….”

Yunho tersenyum geli seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut dan lama.

“Jangan meminta maaf. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih padamu…. Kau telah memberikan tiga putra yang sehat dan lucu-lucu. Sungguh, aku amat bersyukur….”

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah karena tubuhnya masih lelah pasca melahirkan bayinya, ditambah pelepasan plasenta. Tetapi senyumnya lebih merekah manakala Yunho mengisyaratkan padanya untuk memberikan ASI pertama untuk putra ketiga mereka.

“Cerdik sekali kau—memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan demi kesenanganmu….”

“Hei, kau berkata seolah-olah aku adalah _namja_ mesum.”

“Kenyataannya memang begitu,” kekeh Jaejoong yang merebahkan bayinya dengan posisi tengkurap di atas dadanya. Ia lantas membiarkan putranya mencari sendiri sumber makanan utama dan pertamanya.

“Ya Tuhan, dia sangat mirip denganmu, _Bear_ …,” desah Jaejoong sembari meneliti wajah bayinya.

Setelah Changmin yang merupakan perpaduan antara dirinya dan Yunho, lalu Karam yang lebih banyak mewarisi gennya, kini ia memiliki putra yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya. Semestinya sudah lengkap sekarang, namun rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

“Oh ya, siapa namanya?”

“Moonbin—Jung Moonbin.”

“Hmm … bagus, aku suka.”

Yunho tersenyum, lantas berbisik setelah memberikan ciuman untuk Jaejoong dan putranya, “Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, dan selamat datang untuk Moonbin kita….”

“ _Mwo_? Jadi hari ini tanggal dua enam Januari? Aku sampai lupa.” Jaejoong membelai Moonbin yang masih asyik mengisap ASI-nya. Ia yakin anggota keluarganya yang sedang menunggu di luar sana akan merasa senang melihat Moonbin yang sehat dan begitu tampan—seperti _appa_ nya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Boo_ … tiba-tiba aku ingat Jiyool….”

“Moonbin bahkan baru dua tahun, _Bear_ …. Atau kau memang ingin membunuhku?”

Yunho terdiam—mengalah untuk saat ini, namun bukan berarti ia menyerah.

“Kenapa pula bukan kau yang hamil dan melahirkan?”

 

* * *

 

Dua bulan kemudian Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dirinya hamil lagi. Dan semoga kali ini perempuan.

“ _Bear_ ….”

“Ne, _Boo_ ….”

“ _Uri aegya_ ingin buah kesemek.”

Sepanjang yang diketahui oleh Yunho, buah kesemek akan berbuah saat musim gugur menjelang musim dingin. Sedangkan sekarang masih musim semi.

“Belum musim, _Boo_ ….”

“Aku tidak mau tahu.”

“Tomat lebih segar, _Boo_ …. Atau—”

“Tapi _uri aegya_ tidak mau yang lain, Tuan Jung~”

“ _Boo_ —”

“Dan jangan pulang tanpa lima kilo buah kesemek!”

 _BLAM_!

 

 

“Memang enak dikerjain…?” kekeh Jaejoong yang kemudian menyeringai setan.

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of By the Irony of Fate


End file.
